FateAlone
by ZEnro91
Summary: Takes place in L.A. In 2064. The rules have changed for the upcoming Holy Grail War. Anything goes for summoning heroic spirits (and they may not be that heroic). (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"You would think that the Japanese would have already rebuilt that city." My twin brother, Nero, looked at me.

"True but Japan's geographical standing makes it susceptible to earthquakes." I told him.

"Smartass." He looked back to the TV.

"Dumbass." I simply said and ate my cereal.

"You're both asses." Our older brother, Gideon, came into the kitchen. "Turn off the TV and go to school already."

"It's later start." I simply said.

"Dad went to work already?" Nero looked at Gideon.

"Ya. He left at five." Gideon got some coffee.

"How come we don't see him anymore?" Nero looked away. "I mean, he hasn't said a word to me or Z in three years."

"Dad is too busy for us. How else is he gonna keep buying you video games." I told Nero. "I'm going to school." I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink.

"But I thought you said it was late start?" Gideon asked.

"I remembered I have karate practice." I said as I got my pack and left the house. It's been four years since mom died and dad pinned the blame on Nero and me. Well, if we hadn't walked onto the street on our own, mom would still be alive.

"Hey Z!" I heard a familiar voice beside me. I look over to see Nero's friend, Levi Cross, walking beside me.

"What do you want Levi?" I continued my walk to school.

"You do realize it's a late start day don't ya?" Levi kept up with me.

"I have karate practice." I simply said.

"Hey show me the round house kick." Levi smirked.

"No." I said.

"Come Z! You never show me nor Nero what you have learned in karate." Levi pouted.

"I don't need to show anyone anything." I said as I turned into the school. I headed for the back of the school where the dojo was. I go to the changing room and dressed into my gi. The dojo was empty. I got my bamboo kendo sword and worked on my stand and strike.

"Hai!... Hai!... Hai!..." I said I swung down.

"You're here awfully early Z." Sempai Kaname walked into the dojo.

"I'm practicing on my stance Sempai." I looked at him and continued.

"I don't see why." Sempai sat down. "You already mastered it."

"There is always room for improvement." I stopped.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"You're not going to school today Levi." Levi's dad told him.

"Why not?" Levi asked.

"You know why. If you don't start to get serious about the Holy Grail war, our chance to obtain it disappears." Levi's dad scolded him.

"Why don't you do it? You know I hate magic!" Levi lashed out.

"You are a fifth generation Cross. Know your place our we will disown you." Levi's dad storm out of his bedroom.

"What's his problem?!" Levi threw the TV remote. He climbed out his window to see a familiar purple haired girl walking toward school. He caught up and walked beside her.

"Hey Z!" Levi smiled. She glanced over at him and continued to walk.

"What do you want Levi?" She said without interest.

"You do realize it's a late start day don't ya?" Levi kept up with her.

"I have karate practice." She simply said.

"Hey show me the round house kick." Levi smirked.

"No." Z said.

"Come Z! You never show me nor Nero what you have learned in karate." Levi pouted.

"I don't need to show anyone anything." She said as she turned into the school.

"I guess I'll go get Nero then." Levi shrugged his shoulders and headed toward Nero's house.

"Hey Nero!" Levi smiled at him.

"Oh! Hey Levi." Nero smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Just ran into Z earlier." Levi began to walk with Nero. His eyes were exactly the same as Z. Purple with a strange silver lining around the pupil.

"Ya. She got upset that I started talking about dad." Nero sighed.

"Hey do you guys want my dad? I will gladly give him to you guys." Levi joked.

"Nah. Your dad is cool and all but he seems a little to strict for Z and I. No offense." Nero smiled.

"None taken." Levi smiled as they turn into the school. Levi noticed Z walking toward the school entrance.

"Z!" Nero called out to her. She stopped and looked over at them.

"Hey." She simply said.

"How was karate training?" Levi asked her as Nero and him got closer to where Z stopped.

"Okay." Z said and began walking into the school.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"The war for the Holly Grail begins." Kaname Kuran, a karate instructor for Academy High turns of his TV. "This will be the year the Kuran family obtains the Holy Grail. Preparations shall be made to obtain the saber class servant." He dressed in suit and tie and left for the school. He made his way to the dojo to see his top student Z Enro training with the kendo sword.

"You're here awfully early Z." Kaname walked into the dojo.

"I'm practicing on my stance Sempai." Z looked at him and continued.

"I don't see why." Kaname sat down. "You already mastered it."

"There is always room for improvement." Z stopped.

"You should consider on participating in the tournaments." Kaname smiled.

"No." She shook her head. "I really hate violence. Ironic though isn't it."

"How?" Kaname already knew the answer to this but still asked the question.

"I hate violence and here I am. Your top student. Ironic huh?" She put the kendo sword away. "I'll consider the tournament but it's most likely a no." She said and left the dojo.

"She has so much potential but doesn't acknowledge it." Kaname shook his head. "She could pose for a good catalyst for summoning saber." Kaname's thoughts went dark.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"Hmm..." A man sitting at a computer desk peered at the tv.

"Hey Artarius, those reports aren't going to type themselves." Artarius's boss walks past his desk.

"Right away Mr. Campbell." He continues typing up the company reports. "Most Mage families have had two generations added to their bloodline. It shouldn't be hard for one from the eighth generation to compete." Artarius thought to himself. "After all now and days mages are in their teens."

"Hey Artarius lets go for a coffee break." A coworker passed by his desk.

"Sure thing Fujimoto." Artarius stops what he's doing and goes to the break room.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"Grandpa, what class should I go for?" A girl with blonde hair smiled at her grandfather.

"Saber is the class to get but archer and rider can be quite formidable partners." Her grandfather rubbed his chin.

"So everyone will try to get saber huh?" She began to think. "I'll try to go for the archer class then."

"Let's start preparing for the Holy Grail war then. I can help as much as I can. After all I am the overseer of this war." Her grandfather nodded. "Listen closely Iris, this is what you'll need." Her grandfather begins to write down instructions and ingredients.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"Rider should be the best and easiest class to get. Training under my mother should prove useful than any other master and servant pair." A boy with white hair studied and old family spell book. He peered at all his ingredients. "Any day now I'll be able to activate the magic circle. I must win at any cost."

"Allen come eat breakfast our it'll get cold!" His mother called out to him from the basement door way.

"Coming!" Allen stops what he's doing and turns off the tv. He runs up the basement steps and sits at the kitchen.

"Studying hard?" His mother asks as she gives him his plate.

"Yes. I have decided to go with rider class servant." He smiled at his mother.

"Good. It's best to be prepared for anything." His mother smiled.

**~.~.~**

In other news it's been sixty years since the destruction of Fuyuki City in Japan. Government officials are saying due to unforeseen circumstances the rebuilding of the city was placed on hold for several years.

"Now and days that all they talk about." A boy with blue hair turns off his TV. "Fuyuki. Fuyuki. Fuyuki. All well soon they'll be talking about Los Angeles." An evil grin crosses his face. "I wonder who is competing... Maybe a low level Mage will compete. Take him or her out of the running for the Holy Grail."

"Fayte who are you talking to?" A little girl rubs her eyes.

"It's nothing Syuri. Go back to bed." Fayte smiled for his younger sister.

"I can't. There's a monster under my bed." She goes up to him and hugs him tightly.

"Hey I know something that will work!" He smiled. He got a small catalyst and placed it on a magic circle. He concentrated and transformed the catalyst into a light pink jewel. It shined brightly.

"Pretty." Syuri looked at the necklace.

"Always wear it and nothing bad can never touch you." Fayte smiled and placed it around Syuri's neck.

"Thanks Fayte!" She hugged him and ran back to her room.

"Everything will change from this day forward." Fayte's evil grin appears on his face once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Didn't know this would get so many views. So the rules are different from the main Fate series only because I am uninterested in incorporating parts of those series into my work. It only mentions Fuyuki City in the last chapter and that is all. And the beginning is pretty slow only because I haven't really thought this story through. Thanks for the patience._

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm... Should I participate in a tournament?" I thought it over during U.S. History. Mrs. Agnew was jotting main key points on the board for the chapter test tomorrow. "I really don't like violence... Why is that?" I wondered to myself as I glance outside the window. The bell rang and the sound of chairs sliding across the floor was heard over Mrs. Agnew's voice. I gathered my things and swung my pack over my back. I walked to the cafeteria and got a slice of pizza and a large fountain drink. I sat in my usual spot when I felt someone put their arms around me.

"What do you want Levi?" I take a bite out of my pizza.

"What? No hello? No how are you?" Levi let go and sat beside me.

"You're pretty much related to me so formalities no longer apply." I continued to eat.

"Ouch!" Levi placed his hands on his chest. "And here I wanted to ask you out to winter formal." I started to choke on my food. His response took me by surprise. "Ah! Are you okay!?" Levi began to pat my back. "Do you need CPR Z?" I drank my soda and began to take deep breathes.

"No!" I push Levi away. "I'm fine. You caught me off guard for a moment." I cleared my throat and regained my posture.

"So is that a yes...?" Levi looked at me.

"What? No. You know I don't do school dances." I looked at him.

"I know. I just thought since we are seniors you would at least want to go to one dance. And I know you won't go to prom so I thought I would ask you to winter formal." Levi looked down at his feet.

"Don't you think Nero will think it's weird that his best friend asks his twin sister to a dance?" I told him taking a sip of my soda.

"He knows how I feel about you..." Levi mumbled something.

"What?" I looked at him.

"He will be alright." He looked at me.

"Fine. Just this dance and it's not a date." I sighed. I have said no to him since middle school so just this once I guess I'll go to a dance.

"Thank you Z!" Levi hugged me. "Our color is blue okay." He gets up and leaves happily.

"Blue... I guess that's okay." I shrugged my shoulders. "Since I said yes to Levi I might as well join the next karate tournament." I threw my trash away. I made it to the lockers and got dressed for karate. Class bell rang and karate started. We did our exercise routine that consisted with jumping jacks, squats, leg stretches and arm stretches. Once we were all warmed up we went into our form techniques.

"Okay! Now let's see some sparing!" Sempai Kaname talked over the class. "Who wants to volunteer?" I raised my hand. "Ugh... Z...?" Sempai looked surprised. "Who wants to go up against Z?"

"I will!" A boy with brown hair and a bit taller than me raised his hand.

"Okay. Zane come up to the front and everyone else sit along side the room." Sempai said. I stayed where I stood and faced Zane. He's a year older than me and only because he didn't graduate last year. And when it comes to fighting he's the top notch.

"I want clean hits Zane. Nothing above the neck. Got it." Sempai looked at us.

"Got it." Zane smirked. I nodded. We bowed to each other and took steps back. I got into my stance and waited for Zane to strike first.

"Who do you think will win? Zane of course. Z has never sparred." I heard the other students behind me.

"Here I come!" Zane rushed me with a punch. I slid my foot back and blocked his punch with my right arm leaving his chest exposed for a punch. Zane smirked and tired to punch me with his left arm. I blocked with my left and pushed back away from him. I can tell he isn't holding back. He's a straight forward fighter and that there leaves openings for punches. I inched closer to him. He tried a front snap kick but I blocked it with my arms crossed. He tried to punch me in the face. I quickly dropped to the floor and punched his gut.

"One point Z." Sempai said. I stepped back and got back into my stance. Zane went all at me. Throwing punches after punches. I kept blocking them. My guess, he was trying to keep me on the defensive side, which would have worked if it were one of the other students. I slid to the left and jabbed Zane's left side twice.

"Three point Z." Sempai stepped forward. "Z wins." He class was quiet. Zane was furious having to lose to a girl. The bell rang and everyone began leaving the room.

"Good fight. Congrats." The other students were bowing and patting my shoulder as they left. Zane left the class room without a word.

"I'm guessing you would like to compete at he next tournament?" Sempai looked at me.

"Ya. I figured since it's my last year at high school might as well do a few events." I smiled.

"Good. Here's the waiver and participation form." Sempai handed me several papers. "I'll be cheering for you." He smiled and I left to go change. Two more classes and the school day had ended.

"Hey Z can I walk you home?" Levi stood next to Z as she took her belongings out of the locker.

"But you always walk with Nero and me." Z looked at him.

"Nero has soccer practice today." Levi smiled.

"But aren't you in soccer too?" She looked at him.

"Ya. But I told coach my dad needed me home early today." Levi grabbed Z backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Levi I can carry my own things." Z looked at him.

"Come on Z, just let me carry your things." Levi began walking.

"Okay." Z shrugged. As they exited the school, Levi noticed several other students looking at them.

"Hey Z can I hold your hand?" Levi asked her.

"What? No. We aren't a couple Levi. Even if I said yes to the dance it doesn't make us a pair." Z looked at him.

"Why not?" Levi asked.

"I'm not interested in dating. Not yet any way." Z answered.

"Ever since middle school you became serious with school. Back in elementary we would always have fun. And nothing has changed really between us." Levi looked at her.

"Levi I know how you feel about me. It's not that I don't like you, I just don't see myself in dating anyone." Z looked down. "I don't want you to get hurt, especially by me. You're a good friend Levi and I have always cherished our friendship. Maybe when I'm done with school I'll ask you out." Z smiled at him.

"But it's the guys job to ask the girl out." Levi told her.

"I know. But I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to be happy. And who knows. Maybe you'll find someone better than me." Z smiled. "I don't want you to regret anything." Levi looked at her. The girl he fell in love with since elementary school stood beside him as they walked home. Knowing this was the closest he will ever get to her was fine for now.

"Thank you for walking me home Levi." Z smiled at him breaking his train of thought.

"Your welcome." Levi handed over her backpack. As he did he leaned in and stole a kiss from Z's lips. Z had a dumbfound look on her face. "See you tomorrow Z." Levi ran off toward his house.

"What just happened?" He barely heard Z's words. Z stood there in shock as she watched Levi run off.

"Ah! That was great." Levi smiled to himself as he walked into his yard. "Maybe I should steal kisses more often."

"Levi! Get your head out of the clouds and get inside. We have work to do." Levi's dad shouted at him from the front door.

"Yes dad." Levi sighed as he thought of the kiss.

"Try harder! If you don't summon a heroic spirit by tomorrow morning I'll disown you." Levi's dad was furious.

"Yes sir!" Levi tried harder to channel his magic. "Gotta try harder." Levi stayed in the basement trying to focus his magic.

"Preparations are complete." Kaname flipped the training mats over. "Now when time comes I'll make Z into the catalyst to summon saber." Kaname began to laugh. "This will be great!"

"Stupid Levi!" I slammed my book down.

"Whoa Z what's wrong?" Nero looked at me.

"Levi kissed me today and ran off." I looked at Nero.

"No way!? Your first kiss was with Levi!" Nero said it loud enough for Gideon to hear.

"What!?" Gideon walked into the study. "Are you guys dating?"

"No! I told him I wasn't looking into dating for awhile." I looked at them.

"But you did say yes to go to winter formal didn't you?" Nero looked at me.

"Ya. But I told him it wasn't a date and we are not a couple." I closed my book.

"You should give him a shot Z. He really likes you." Nero looked at me.

"We'll see how winter formal goes. But I just don't have that mind set of a dating teenager yet." I looked at my book. Honestly I wouldn't know how to understand it all. I'm more of a logical thinker anyway.

"What color did you guys pick?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, blue." I answered.

"This blue." Nero pulled out a blue tie. "Levi forgot to give you his tie so you can match your dress." Nero handed me the tie. It was a silky smooth tie and it seemed like a lively blue.

"It brings out your eyes." Gideon held the tie to my face. "No doubt Levi has a good taste in brining out your eyes Z."

"They are the same as Nero's." I placed the tie on the table. "Where do I even start to look for a dress? Winter formal is this weekend."

"Leave that to me." Gideon smiled and took the tie. We finished our study and went to bed. I laid on my bed wide awake. This week started out different from most weeks. I couldn't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. I forced myself to sleep.

_A/N please review. Any questions, comments, or concerns helps with the progress of the story._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I should have just put this chapter with chapter 2. After this chapter it pick ups pretty quick.

Chapter 3

"Where am i?" Z walked in darkness. "I smell blood." Z out her hands over her mouth and nose. The smell was just too great.

"Who's there?" She heard a mans voice. Z froze and didn't make a sound. "Show yourself!" She heard the man closer to her. She took a step back and slipped. She heard a splash as she fell. She was in water. The water felt thick and I bit got into her mouth. It had an iron taste to it. She began to panic as she figured out she was swimming in blood. She opened her eyes and heard another splash. A hand was reaching toward her.

"No!" I jolted awake. I looked around my room and notice the sun coming out. "It was just a dream." I told myself. I got up and took a shower. I finished and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and made me some toast. I sat down at the table and ate my toast. Dad walked into the kitchen. It's been a long while since I have seen him. He hadn't shaved in months and his messy black hair was covering his eyes.

"Good morning." I simply said and ate my toast.

"Ah Z you're up early." Gideon came into the kitchen. "I'll get your breakfast ready dad." Gideon smiled and began to get eggs out of the fridge.

"No need. I'm off to work now." Dad said and left.

"Pathetic." I simply said as he closed the door behind him not knowing if he heard me or not.

"Z." Gideon looked at me.

"What?" I said and finished my toast. "I'm going to school."

"It's 5 in the morning. The school isn't opened yet." Gideon looked at me.

"I have my ways on getting in." I said and got my backpack. I left and walked toward school. It was a bit chilly out and kind wished I remembered to bring a jacket.

"Here." I felt a jacket being placed on me.

"Your up early Levi." I looked at Levi standing beside me.

"School isn't opened yet. Why don't we go have some breakfast?" Levi smiled.

"I already ate toast." I answered him.

"Please Z." Levi had a different look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Levi is everything okay?" I asked him worried.

"I'm actually afraid for once." Levi looked away. His blonde hair covered his eyes.

"Hey let's go eat something okay." I smiled at him. Seeing Levi like this for the first time, is making my chest hurt. "Just smile and be your usual self Levi. This isn't who you are." Levi looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Where do you want to go?" I hugged him back.

"Let's go to the doughnut shop at the corner of the school block." Levi let go of me and held my hand.

"Okay." I smiled. If holding my hand makes him feel better then that's what I will do. While at the doughnut shop Levi stayed quiet.

"Hey what's on your mind Levi?" I smiled at him.

"It's my dad. He has been on my back about studying. I finally succeeded in making him proud of me but I feel like I will lose everything." Levi looked down at his smoothie. I noticed a red mark on Levi's left hand.

"Levi what is that mark on your hand? You didn't have it yesterday." I asked him. His face went pale for a bit as he glanced at his hand.

"I tripped in the basement and accidentally hit my hand against one of my dads tool. It should go away in a few days so don't worry about it okay." Levi faked a smile on his face.

"Hey if you need a place to get away from your dad you are always welcomed at our house." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Z." He smiled. He leaned in quick and kissed me again, but it wasn't as quick as the first time. He pulled away and I stared at him. His eyes looked hurt even with the smile on his face. We headed to school and spent our lunch together. Nero was there too of course. I can still sense something wrong with Levi. Gideon bought me a long evening gown made with the same material of Levi's tie. Just two more days till the dance and Levi won't tell me what's wrong.

"Are you sure you're alright Levi?" Z looked at him.

"Ya I'm fine." Levi smiled at her. He gripped her hand tighter making sure not to let go. "Z I want to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night." Levi looked at her.

"Um... Sure." Z smiled. "Do you want to meet up after school or later tomorrow night?"

"After school." Levi kissed her hand. Levi knew Z and him aren't a couple yet. But Z had been staying close to him the past couple of days. He knew Z knows something is up, but he doesn't want to drag her into what's going to happen the day after winter formal.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Levi." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She ran inside her home and closed the door behind her. Levi touched his cheek. That was the first time Z had ever kissed him. He went home and walked through the front door.

"Finally you're back! Let's go destroy something!" A boy slightly older than him with oddly pink hair and a scaly scarf shouted from across the hall.

"No. Not yet." Levi told him.

"Why not?!" The boy looked at him. "There are only three classes left. Caster, Archer, and Saber. That means Rider, Assassin, and Lancer are all out there. We should take them down now!"

"Calm down. The war officially begins Sunday and that's when we'll find the others and attack." Levi said and went to his room.

"You were with HER again! Weren't you?" Natsu watched Levi go into his room.

"So what if I was with her." Levi looked at him.

"Maybe I should take her out and maybe you'll focus on what's really important." Natsu's face went dark.

"Don't you dare touch Z! Or I will kill you!" Levi looked at him.

"The holy grail war gets messy. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up getting caught in the middle of it." Natsu shrugged and went toward the basement.

"Damn that Natsu!" Levi threw his phone at the bed. "I should put a barrier around her house and the school. Maybe I can make her a charm." Levi began to gather serval catalysts and drew a magic circle. He focused his magic and created a crescent moon necklace. "There. This should protect her from getting hurt and without being picked up by any Mage or heroic spirit." Levi looked at the time. It was almost ten thirty. "Better get to sleep if I want to walk with Z tomorrow." Levi undressed for bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Had this typed up so just putting it out there.

Chapter 4

"Ready to go Levi." I smiled at him.

"Ya." He nodded and held my hand.

"Have fun guys." Nero walked by and headed for soccer practice. "Levi don't bring Z home too late. Okay!" Nero shouted.

"Don't worry." Levi waved and we began to walk toward the mall.

"So where are we going?" I smiled at him.

"It's a surprise." Levi smiled.

"Okay." I leaned in closer to him. Something was still off. No matter how hard I tried to shake off this feeling I couldn't. Levi seems so much happier now but it's all a show. Why can't I feel anything for him? I remembered the fuzzy feelings I would get when I was around him when we were little. It was a nice feeling but ever since mom died my emotions have been shut off. I don't want to hurt him. I glanced up at Levi and his big smile. He was there for Nero and me when our mom died. Without him, Nero would have been cooped up in his room, playing video games and shutting the world out. I stopped walking and felt Levi tug my arm a bit.

"What's wrong Z?" Levi looked at me.

"It's just..." I stopped speaking. Levi stood in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry. You can tell me." Levi smiled. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He held me tightly and kissed me back. I can feel his emotions through his kiss but why can't I feel them within me? Our lips parted and his forehead was against mine. I smiled at him and kissed him once more.

"Here I made this for you." Levi pulled out a beautiful, light blue, crescent moon.

"You made this?" I looked at him.

"Ya. I want you to always keep it on. Okay." Levi smiled as he placed it around my neck.

"Okay." I nodded. We went to the mall and watched a movie. We ate at the local burger joint and after we walked around the park for a bit.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow." Levi held me close. "I bet you'll look beautiful."

"Ah! Speaking about tomorrow. Here's your tie." I pulled out his tie and handed it to him.

"Thanks Z." He smiled and wore it around his neck. "Let's get you home before Nero and Gideon have a cow."

"Ya." I nodded and grabbed Levi's hand. He pulled me in close and kissed me. His emotions pouring into me. Our lips parted and we walked back to my house.

"Good night Levi." I smiled.

"Good night Z." Levi kissed my forehead and wave good bye. I walked inside and went straight for my room. I was still puzzled on why I didn't feel anything for him.

"Damn! That Z never showed up for her late practice." Kaname closed up the karate dojo. He heard a commotion near the back. He noticed Zane and two other students smoking. "Those three shall do." Kaname face went dark as he stalked his prey. He hit them with a magic spell. He quickly dragged their bodies into the dojo and placed them on the training mats. Kaname focused his magic energy and castes a spell. "Come to me Saber!" The magic light filled the dojo and faded away just as quick. There stood before him was a rather short young man with blond hair and gold eyes.

"Who are you!?" Kaname looked at him.

"The names Edward Elric." The young man replied.

"Edward Elric? What are you? You're not Saber." Kaname was furious.

"No. I'm much better." He smirked as he clapped his hands and touched the floor. The young man made a wooden sword from the dojo's floor board.

"Caster." Kaname looked at him.

"Yep. I'm guessing you're my master?" Edward looked at him.

"Damn it! I wanted Saber. If I would have used Z as a catalyst I know I would have gotten Saber!" Kaname punched the wall. "Well it doesn't matter now. The Grail will be mine." He began to laugh.

"Hate to tell you but Saber hasn't been summoned yet." Edward smirked and looked around the dojo. He noticed the blood and disembodied bodies laying on the floor.

"Let's get going Caster. We have much to do." Kaname said and left the dojo. He made it seemed as if someone broke into the dojo and murdered the three students over the weekend.

"Z how are you going to do your hair?" Nero asked me as I got ready for the dance.

"I don't. Down maybe." I looked at him.

"Are you nervous?" Nero grinned at me. "I never got to ask you how your date with Levi was."

"It was okay. We went to the movies and ate a burger. And no I'm not nervous." I told him. I was feeling complete opposite of nervous. I was calm but I didn't want them to worry.

"Oh Z I found this bracelet in mom's jewelry box." Nero wrapped the bracelet around my wrist. "I thought of you." Nero smiled.

"It's pretty. But you do know dad will get mad if he finds out that I have it and you took it." I looked at him.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. It was in the basement." Nero smiled. "I'll help my older sister with her hair." I smiled and remembered the story mom told us of our birth. We were born at the same time although my head popped out first and Nero's was right after. Mom said Nero and I were hugging as if we didn't want to separate from each other for more than a second. And we cried when we were separated. The doctors thought we were conjoined twins for a split minute. Nero helped me get ready. The dance started a six and its four thirty.

"Will I be ready in time?" I looked at the clock.

"Ya. You're pretty much done." Nero smiled. I looked at my hair and notice how Nero tied the front stands of hair back so the rest of my hair down and away from my face. He even fixed a nice bow with blue ribbon matching my dress.

"Thanks Nero." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Mom would be proud of you Z." Gideon smiled as he saw me.

"Ya." I smiled. There was a knock at the door. "That must be Levi." I smiled and went to the door. I opened it and there stood Levi with his blonde hair flowing through the light breeze and his blue tie that matched his eyes. He looked at me and was silent.

"Hey Levi." I smiled at him.

"You look way too beautiful than what I imagined." Levi smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"You're looking handsome yourself." I smiled at him.

"Alright you two. Let me take a pic." Gideon took out his camera.

"Really Gideon." I looked at him.

"Hey this is probably then only time I'll be seeing you in a dress for a long while." Gideon smiled and we posed for the pic. "Good." Gideon smiled.

"Shall we get going Levi?" I looked at him.

"Ya." He smiled. He took my hand in his and led me to a limo.

"Wow. A limo." I smiled at him as he opened the door.

"Yep. Anything to make this night special." Levi smiled. I saw a bit of sadness behind that smile. He climbed in after me and sat next to me. The driver drove off toward the hotel a few blocks from the school.

"Levi is there something wrong?" I looked at him.

"No. I'm actually a bit nervous. I'm finally taking you out to a dance." Levi smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ya. I'm glad I decided to say yes." I smiled and leaned into him. I held my hand in his and noticed he still had the mark on his hand. "Levi if anything is wrong you will tell me right?" I looked at him.

"Ya. There's no reason to lie to you." Levi smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I trust in you, Levi." I smiled. We finally arrived at the Grand Hotel. The student council really out done themselves. There was a red carpet and photographers lined up taking various poises of the students attending. Levi and I took several photos before heading inside. We found the check in table and gave them our name.

"Have fun you two." The staff smiled at us. We walked into the banquet hall and began to hear music playing.

"Come on Z." Levi took her hand.

"Ugh! Wait Levi. I don't really dance." Z smiled at him.

"It's okay. I don't either." Levi smiled as they made their way on the dance floor. The DJ was playing some techno and everyone was just jumping and moving their bodies. Levi can see Z was out of her comfort zone. "Let's go get something to drink!" Levi tried to speak loud enough for Z to hear.

"Okay!" Z nodded. They walked off the dance floor when there was a horrific scream. Not many heard it due to the music but more and more screams can be heard.

"What's going on?" Z asked Levi. Levi didn't know what was happening either. Levi felt something warm hit his face and noticed several dark spots on Z's dress.

"Is that blood?" Z looked at Levi. Levi wiped the liquid off his face. It was indeed blood.

"Z we need to get out of here!" Levi grabbed Z and held her close. Screams can be heard over the music now. Students were hitting the floor one by one. They headed for the exit but the doors wouldn't budge open. Soon the rest of the students ran toward them. Splitting them apart.

"Z!" Levi tried hard to get back to her. "Natsu find out who's causing this."

"Finally some fun!" The pink haired boy appeared beside Levi. "This is the work of Caster." The boy disappeared.

"Why would anyone want to attack students?" Levi thought. "Z!" Levi pushed hard against the crowd. "Z!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N the story will progress a lot quickly from here on out. Enjoy._

Chapter 5

Kaname was standing in the corner calm as ever.

"Z!" He could hear a student call out.

"Z is here?" Kaname began to look around. "If I can get Caster to collect her soul we will be powerful enough to win the Grail." Kaname began searching for her.

"Levi!" He saw her calling out to a boy. She was pushed back and hit the ground.

"Z are you alright?" Kaname helped her up.

"Sempai?" Z looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but let's get you to safety." Kaname smiled. Z noticed a similar mark on Kaname Sempai's hand.

"That mark!?" Z looked at him. "It's the same as..." Z kept quiet.

"The same as who's?" Kaname grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Z began to struggle.

"Caster kill her." Kaname Sempai's face went dark. A split second later blood splattered onto Kaname's face. He can tell Z's life was fading away from her eyes. The necklace around her neck began to glow brightly.

"What's this?" Kaname shielded his eyes.

"I won't die. Not now!" Z began to yell. Kaname noticed her bracelet glowing and a magic circle appeared before her.

"How can this be? She isn't a Mage." Kaname noticed a mark on Z's left hand. "How can this girl get Saber!?" Kaname was furious. "Caster!" The young man appeared. He clapped his hands together and transformed his arm into a sword. He attacked Z. Z noticed and dodged. Kaname watched as she manifested a sword with her magic.

"I won't die!" She had a fire burning in her eyes as she attacked Caster.

"Z!" Levi finally found her but only to be fighting a servant. "Z!"

"Wait." Natsu stopped him.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Levi looked at him.

"Watch." Natsu simply said. Levi watched as Z fought Caster. Z was holding up her own against him but she tripped on a body and fell back.

"Now you die!" Caster lunged at her. Z held her sword in front of her hoping to block his attack.

"That is no way to attack an opponent." A tall man wearing a shikakusho with orange hair and two swords blocked his attack.

"Saber!" Caster looked at him.

"Get up." The man looked at the girl on the ground. She nodded and stood up. "Your new opponent is me Caster." The man looked back at Caster.

"Either one. I don't mind. She will die though!" Caster attacked. He was able to make a duplicate of himself and attacked the girl. The girl blocked the attack. The man was impressed she could fight with a sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The man brought down his cleaver blade and a blue light hit Caster along with destroying a majority of the building

"Caster withdraw!" A man standing in the shadows called out.

"You may have won this round Saber." Caster looked at him and vanished. The man looked over at the girl. She was clearly exhausted.

"Hey are you alright?" The man stood before her.

"I... Won't... Die..." She breathed heavily. He can feel the magic energy surrounding her. The sword she was holding began to disappear slowly.

"Hey what's your name?" The man asked her.

"Z Enro." She said. She was still in shock and blood soaked her dress.

"Z!" A boy with blonde hair called out.

"Who are you?" The man held his cleaver blade at the boy.

"I'm Levi. Z is my friend." The boy looked at him.

"Don't worry about her." The man told him and picked up Z.

"Wait where are you taking her?!" Levi asked the man.

"Somewhere safe." The man said and disappeared like the wind.

"Z!" Levi shouted. "Damn it!" Levi punched the floor. "I didn't want her dragged into this war!"

"Who knew she was a Mage." Natsu stood beside him.

"She isn't. There's no way." Levi searched his memories for any sign of Z or Nero knowing magic. Not to mention mages only have one kid to keep the magic line strong. There's three of them. And Z is the middle child. If anything Gideon would be the Mage.

"Let's get out of here Levi." Natsu touched his shoulder and disappeared in fire.

The orange haired man watched over the girl with purple hair as she slept. He covered her with his kosode. He can sense she is strong and won't give up. There was a giant slash on her back indicating she was attacked.

"And here I thought I would be done with fighting." The man sighed and looked over the city below the hill they were on. "Oh well. I did choose her after all. Z Enro you're one lousy Mage." The wind picked up and the man sensed a servant near by.

"Show yourself!" The man shouted.

"You saw right threw me." A short, plump man with a big smile and a top hat appeared floating in the sky.

"What do you want!?" Saber grabbed his cleaver blade.

"I only came here to talk. Join me and together we will win the Holy Grail." The man said.

"Why don't I just finish you here and now?" Saber smirked.

"Is it wise to fight without the help of your master?" The man kept on smiling.

"You obviously don't know anything about me." Saber unsheathed the cleaver blade.

"On the contrary, Ichigo Kurosaki. I know everything there is to know about you. And your master." The man watched as Sabers face went into disbelief. "Since you don't know my name I shall give it to you. I am known as The Millennium Earl, ruler over Akumas." The Millennium Earl laughed. "Now what would it be? Join me or watch your master die?" He raised up an oddly shape umbrella with a pumpkin on the tip. It began emitting a purple light.

"Damn!" Ichigo quickly picked up Z and ran. The Millennium Earl just stood there.

"I thought he would have attack. No matter." The Millennium Earl floated down to the ground and walked about the hill. "So he suppressed his magic energy and his masters. That Ichigo will be a fine addition to my Akumas."

"Really, Liro?" The umbrella talked.

"Yes. With his powerful spirit I can make the strongest Akuma. And his master Z Enro too." The Millennium Earl began to laugh. "Come Liro. The pipsqueak is calling." The Millennium Earl grabbed the umbrella and flew into the sky as he disappeared.

"Assassin come back. That's all the info we need for now." A voice over the radio was heard several feet away from were the others were.

"Alright." The dark shadow said and disappeared.

Ichigo managed to take Z to an abandon house in what seemed to be the worst part of town. He placed a magic barrier around the entire house and with that he'll know if anyone comes in or leaves the house. He left and broke into a department store.

"What size is she? Should I go with medium? Or small?" Ichigo looked at the young teens clothes. "Fuck it. I'm going with guy clothes." Ichigo shrugged and gathered some clothes for Z and himself. He left and went next door into the a grocery store. He grabbed some food and left.

"I didn't realize servants needed to steal!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I told you not to worry about her kid." Ichigo kept on walking.

"At least tell me if she's alright." Levi stepped forward.

"She's fine. Hence why I am stealing." Ichigo said and disappeared.

"Natsu follow him." Levi said.

"You got it boss." Natsu smirked and followed Ichigo's scent. Ichigo managed to get back to the house and dropped the stuff inside.

"So this is where you're shacking up with your master, Saber." Natsu stood before the house.

"Shut up! Who are you?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Call me berserker." Natsu's fists became engulfed with flames.

"A berserker who knows magic. Just great." Ichigo unsheathed his cleaver blade.

"A master all alone with out his servant?" Levi heard a girl behind him. He turned around to see a girl with blonde hair tied back into two ponytails. She wore a black long coat and had a scythe in her hand.

"Lancer." Levi looked at her.

"Good job for figuring it out. But this is were you shall die." Lancer attacked.

"Natsu!" Levi shouted and concentrated on his magic. "Reise!" A red ball shot out of his hand. Lancer sliced it in half and charged forward. Levi dodged and kept firing.

"Damn that kid. He can't do anything without me." Natsu stopped his attack. "Next time Saber." Natsu was engulfed in flames and disappeared. Ichigo calmed down from his fight with Berserker. The first Getsuga Tenshou wore him out from earlier this evening.

"I should be careful on when to use it." Ichigo went inside and placed a stronger barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N 2,022 words for this chapter. Enjoy XD Also! I should have put a date somewhere in this story but I have not! My mistake! So... The dance takes place on a Saturday... In January... In the year 2064... Umm... We'll just say the 14th. From now on there shall be a date or at least a time through out the story! I do apologize._

Chapter 6

"Reise!" Levi kept firing. Lancer kept deflecting and charging. "What's taking Natsu?" Levi asked himself.

"Stay still! It'll go by a lot quicker if you stop moving!" Lancer kept swinging her scythe at Levi.

"Fire dragon roar!" A sudden vortex of fire consumed Lancer.

"Bout time." Levi looked at Natsu beside him.

"Saber put up a good fight. Didn't want to leave just yet." Natsu smirked.

"I won't fall back!" Lancer got up despite several burn marks across her body. "Damn it!" Lancer shouted and disappeared.

"Seems like she was forced to retreat." Natsu surveyed the area.

"Did you find her?" Levi asked Natsu.

"Ya. But Saber placed a barrier around the place so no one can't get anywhere near it." Natsu answered.

"But did you see Z?" Levi asked.

"No. My guess she was in the house." Natsu answered quite annoyed.

"I better go tell Nero and Gideon." Levi sounded angry. "I hope Nero can forgive me for putting Z through this." Levi walked toward Nero's house. Levi noticed police cars and two ambulances in front of Nero and Z's house.

"What's going on?" Levi asked one of the neighbors.

"They are saying someone broke in and killed Mr. Enro and Gideon." The older lady said.

"What about Nero? Or Z?" Levi asked.

"They can't find them in the home. I do believe Z was at a high school dance when that horrible massacre occurred. And now this. Hopefully Nero wasn't home." The old lady said sadly and walked back into her home.

"Hey there is something strange going on." Natsu stood invisible next to Levi.

"What is it?" Levi whispered.

"The magic energy surrounding this place feels a lot like Sabers." Natsu kept up his guard.

"You mean Z might have done this?" Levi said surprised.

"No. It feels the same but it isn't. It's almost if there are two Sabers." Natsu said.

"I need to talk to Z and Saber. Maybe she knows where Nero is." Levi vanished with Natsu.

"Hey wake up." Ichigo tried to wake up Z, but she wouldn't budge. "Maybe I should just place her in the tub." Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. "Tub it is." Ichigo turned on the water and made sure the heater was working. Surprisingly everything was still on but the power. He placed Z in the tub and watched as the water turn red from all the blood on Z's dress. "Maybe she's still in shock." Ichigo left to grab a towel and the clothes he got her.

It's warm... I began to feel warmth around me. Where am I...? It's like from my dream... I opened my eyes and noticed the red water around me. Blood... Am I dead...? I noticed a hand reaching for me. The same hand... This is my dream. The hand wrapped behind my head and brought me back to the surface.

"Z! Are you alright!" I noticed a man with orange hair supporting me up. "Hey! Answer me." He shook me violently.

"Who are you? And what happened?" I said coming out of my daze.

"I'll explain later. Are you alright?" He looked at me with concern.

"Ya." I nodded and looked at the bloody water. I dreamt this before... "Nero..." I said in a whisper.

"Hey get yourself cleaned up. Here's the towel and clothes are on he sink." He placed the towel bear by and left the bathroom. The candle light flickered casting eerie shadows as I sat in the tub. I unplugged the tub and watched the blood drain. I was still processing what had happened earlier this evening.

"Did I almost die?" I felt my back. I can feel the difference on a certain spot across my back. "It already scarred." I rinsed my entire self and watched as the water going down the drain began to clear up. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I dressed in the clothes the man gave me.

"I look like Nero in this clothes." I smile formed on my face. I walked out the bathroom and noticed the orange haired man leaning against the wall.

"Tell me everything." I looked at him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Alright." He nodded and told me everything that has happened.

"You're saying that I am a Mage and you are my servant and our main objective is to obtain this Grail?" I looked at him. At this rate and what I have seen I could believe pretty much everything. By how does one not know he or she is a Mage? My parents didn't do magic. Neither did Gideon. I highly doubt Nero is a secret Mage in training. But that means Levi is a Mage and Kaname Sempai as well. The whole idea of killing people in order to gain something that grants wishes is just wrong. What are the other mage's motives? I would rather just withdraw myself from this war.

"What do we do now Ichigo?" I looked at him. "Or should I say Saber?"

"Saber is fine when dealing with other people and as for what we do now... Get stronger and kill every servant we cross paths with." He said bluntly. I can't get a good read on him. All he told me was his name and that was it. Nothing else. Judging by how he is dress I could assume feudal Japan. Maybe the Edo era? But then again I don't pay that much attention in history. But in karate we have similar clothing. Whatever. If he tells me, he tells me. If he doesn't that's fine too.

"Are you okay Z?" He looked at me weird.

"Don't mind me." I smiled. "This only means we'll have to fight Levi and five other human beings." I looked away.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He's a close friend. My brother and him are really close." I smiled.

"He is worried about you." Ichigo said.

"He likes me." I looked down. "But the feeling isn't the same."

"Don't worry. You're still maturing." Ichigo placed his hand on my head.

"Great I'm getting dating advising from a dead person." I simply said.

"Who said I was dead?" A vein popped out of Ichigo's forehead.

"Aren't you dead?" I asked him. He looked away as if something caught his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is outside." He disappeared.

"Really... He can disappear like the wind." I ran downstairs and opened the front door. "Levi." I saw Levi standing outside with a pink haired guy.

"Z!" Levi called out to me. Ichigo had his cleaver blade drawn and ready to attack.

"Saber stand down." Z told him.

"Remember what I said when we face other mages and servants." He looked at her.

"How bout a truce Levi? I know you mean no harm but Saber thinks otherwise." Z smiled at Levi.

"I'm guessing Saber told you what you needed to know?" Levi looked at her.

"Ya." She looked away. "Hey have you talked to Nero or Gideon yet? I want to know how they are doing?" She asked him. Ichigo noticed Levi's face go pale.

"Can we talk inside?" Levi asked. His voice wavered for a bit. Ichigo noticed but Z was a bit to oblivious on her friends expressions.

"Ya. Let them pass Saber." Z looked at him. Ichigo nodded and let Levi and the pink haired guy pass.

"Berserker stay out here." Levi said and went on in with Z. Ichigo kept his eye on berserker.

"Hey let's finish where we left off." Berserker punched his hand.

"Fine by me." Ichigo smirked and attacked.

Levi and Z can here the two fight from inside the house.

"Maybe we should tell them to stop?" Z looked out the window and watched berserker's punches being blocked by Ichigo's cleaver blade. She noticed the way Ichigo was holding his blade and the way he moved his body in order to counter berserker.

"Z." Levi watched her. He didn't know how to explain what he just saw.

"Hey Levi you are a Mage right?" Z asked still watching Ichigo's fight. "How is it that I didn't know I was a Mage?" She turned to face him. Her smile was unaware of what happened.

"Z I have to tell you something." Levi mustered all the courage he had.

"What's up?" She looked at him.

"It's about your dad and Gideon." Levi began, "I stopped by to see Nero and as I got to your house... The police were there. Your dad and Gideon were murdered a few hours ago. They said it happened a few minutes after the incident at the hotel ended. I'm sorry!" Levi came out and said it. He looked at the look on Z's face. She was on the verge of tears but was holding them back.

"Don't lie to me Levi." She held back. "If you want me out of this war just say so. Don't make up stuff to get me upset." She clenched her fist. He noticed the magic energy flowing around her.

"Z I'm not making it up. Nero is still missing. We need-"

"Shut up!" Z shouted cutting him off mid sentence. A sword began to manifest in her right hand.

Ichigo noticed Z's magic energy getting out of hand.

"You're distracted!" Berserker managed to land a hit on Ichigo's left side.

"Damn!" Ichigo regained his balance and rushed into the house. But before he could Z had jumped out of the window holding a sword in her hand.

"Z!" Levi jumped after her. Ichigo quickly caught up to her.

"Z where are you-" Z quickly stopped and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo blocked her sword and stopped her from moving.

"Let go!" Z began to cry.

"I cannot do that Z." Ichigo held onto her tighter.

"I command you! Let me go!" Z shouted.

"You idiot! I told you that your seals are important!" Ichigo tried hard not to let go but reluctantly did so.

"I don't care!" Z shouted and ran off again. Ichigo followed and stayed close. You idiot! What did your friend tell you? Ichigo asked himself. Z stopped in front of a dark house taped off with keep out yellow tape. She went inside the house. Ichigo followed and smelled blood everywhere.

"Why?" He heard Z's voice in the dark. "Why did this happen?" He found her in the kitchen. Blood splattered the walls and dripped from the ceiling. "Why? Gideon didn't do anything!" Z screamed.

"He had to die." A voice broke through the darkness. "Gideon and that pathetic excuse for a father had to die."

"Nero?" Z's voice was weak and in despair. "Why!?"

"Dad wasn't our real dad. And Gideon wasn't our real brother. Our little family was a lie." Nero's voice echoed.

"You maybe older than me but I can feel I'm stronger than you Z." Nero began to laugh. Ichigo noticed someone turning down the hallway. He quickly chased after the shadow.

"Even your servant has abandoned you." Nero's voice drew closer. "What are we going to do now sister?" Nero hugged Z from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. Ichigo finally caught up with the shadow.

"You!?" Ichigo looked at his black and white counterpart.

"How ya doing King?" The other Ichigo smirked.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo attacked.

"Nero..." I held his hand in mine. "We will stay together right? We promised each other we will always be together."

"That's right." Nero held me tighter. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon.

"Good. I don't want us to be apart." I smiled as I struck my sword into my left side, impaling him as well.

"Z! What have you done?" Nero tried to pull away.

"We will be together okay." I smiled as blood poured onto the floor.

"No! Not yet! Zangetsu!" Nero cried. I felt my body hit the floor.

"Damn it brat! Stay alive! I want that grail!" I heard a voice and silence right after.

"Z! You idiot!" Ichigo picked me up. "Stay with me."

"I am an idiot." I smiled faintly. The sunlight filled the blood stained kitchen.

_A/N I hope this was enough. I had to rewrite this chapter quite a bit. Please review. Thanks for reading my story. On another note... The next chapter won't be coming out for awhile._


End file.
